Normal Became To Boring,But This Just Got Exciting
by ironicDisaster
Summary: Juliet is a normal girl,or so she always thought.She goes to school,has bestfriends,has over-protective brothers.And,can see ghosts.But what happens when this "normal" girl becomes a Soul Reaper?How will she contibute to both sides?Ichigoxoc Hichigoxoc
1. Juliet and Ghosts

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name!

Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love.

And I'll no longer be a Capulet-!"

"JULIET KNOCK IT OFF!" One of my best friends, Tatsuki, screams at me. "HEY I REFUSED THAT NAME A LONG TIME AGO!" I run over to her smiling. "Besides I have to practice the plays in a week." I add smiling brightly. We start to talk when I turn a corner and smash into something sturdy and fall on my butt. "Ow… Oh h-hey Ichigo!" My other best friend; his carrot topness as spiky as ever and his eyes shift down to me. "Hey J-let. You need to be more carful." Tatsuki threw her hands up, "Ichigo! You knock her down and don't even want to help her up!" I smile, "I'm fine. Its okay I should watch where I'm going." Tatsuki rolls her eyes and bent down and picked up my books. Before I could jump up, Ichigo's hand was in my face. "Here." I slip my hand in his and get tugged up like a rag doll. "T-thanks…" "No problem." I take my books from Tatsuki and she raises her eyebrows as we sit down with our usual group for lunch. "So what was this about seeing Ghosts?" she asks with a mouthful of food. I get pale, sipping my drink and shifting. "Well, I just thought… Its nothing don't worry Tasu…" Orihime smiles at me, "No its okay we'll listen." I feel like I'm melting under everyone's gazes, especially Ichigo since he looked interested in the topic. "Well the other days I thought I saw some one and I thought I saw …_him._" "…Draven?" "Uh hum." I sighed at the memory of my late close friend. "Anyways, but the little girl I thought I saw I didn't even know." Chad pats my head, "Go home. You look sick we'll cover for you." "Thanks guys." I dash off jogging back home.

"J-LET! Get back here!" "Ichi-kun?" He ran up beside me, "J-let this is serious if you think you can see ghosts…" I blink and nod. "Come with me." So I silently follow him to wherever he's taking me. We come to a group of thugs in the hub of the road. A vase was lying spilt over on the side and I saw the same little girl cowering behind a pole. Ghost or not I had to help. I set my stuff beside her. "Did they do this?" She nods, "You can see me?" "Yeah and I'm gonna help." I get up and spin around, "WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS!" They look at me and the head walks up and grips my arm. "Me what about it?" I struggle but his grip holds. 'ICHIGO! HELP!' I mentally scream. Ichigo kicks the guy off and stomps his face in the pavement. "The lady asked a question. That vase over there, why is it on its side? YOU the one in the middle AWNSER ME!" "Well uh I guess we knocked it over when we where skating here-." Ichigo booted the guys face, "CORRECT! Now the next question, who's gonna fix it?" "WE WILL!" The other two scream terrified of Ichi-kun. "GOOD NOW GO APPOLOGIZE OR NEXT TIME THE FLOWERS WILL BE FOR YOU!" I rub off the little blood coming off my arm from the guys nails digging into my arm. "Thanks again Ichigo. I've said that a lot today huh?" He looked at my arm I was trying to conceal, "You're bleeding." "Ichigo please I'm fine-." He grabbed me other arm, "Its late anyway, come on we can go home."

"Hey we're home-." Ichigo got kicked in the face and flipped over to where his butt was sticking up in the air while he face planted the carpet. It took everything I had not to laugh at him; while my hand was over my face. "You let you guard down! Never let your guard down when you enter a room you're unfamiliar with and you late for dinner AGAIN!" "COME ON! This is how you treat your son after he was helping a spirit find peace!" "Oh Ghosts again huh! I suppose Ghosts left your room messy too huh!" This time I am giggling at the father and son face to face fighting with each other. Yuzu beams at me, "Good to see you again Juliet." "Thank you. It's good to see you all again as well." Karin smirks at me, "Especially Ichigo huh?" I get a dark red while Ichigo stops and struggles to cough, tinted pink. "Let's go fix you arm."


	2. Remeeting Rukia and my crazy brothers

"Sorry about Karin J-let." I laughed a little pink, "No it's fie Ichigo. She was right anyway." I smiled. He nodded and finished wrapping my arm. "Hey Ichigo did you-." A girl my height with black hair and violet eyes blinked at us. Ichigo froze as I stood there. Things just got interesting. The girl ran over and hugged me, "OH MY GOSH JULIET! WE FOUND YOU!" I blinked a few times. "I don't think I was ever lost… was I?" She gripped my shoulders and stared at me. "Of course you were what do you mean! Renji and I have been looking for you for a while now!" I look at her, "Who? And who are you?" "Rukia! How do you know J-let?" Ichigo screamed at us. "This is my friend I told you Renji and I have been looking for!" "WHAT IS GOING ON!" I just got ignored as they kept talking. "Juliet its time you I explained some stuff to you…" Ichigo said looking very guilty as we all sat down on his floor.

"Let me get this straight. There are Hollows bad spirits and Wholes good spirits." "Yeah." "Are Soul Reapers are responsible for sending the bad spirits to heck and sending the good spirits to the Soul Society, Rukia's home. But you can't get back because Ichigo has most of you powers." "That's right so far," Rukia said. "Andddd~ I am a shiganiganamai. And you and I and this Renji dude were like best friends. And I was the newest addition to the Divisions. Then I was sent here and someone wiped my memory… but why would someone do that? Or have motive to?" "That's why we were looking for you. We didn't understand why somebody would want to do that to you." I shook my head. By know it was dark outside and I was just getting over my confusion spell. My phone rang and Ichigo picked it up. "Hello?" "WHERE IS MY BELOVED DEAR LITTLE SISTER! AND WHY DID YOU AWNSER THE PHONE INSTEAD OF HER!" Ichigo held the phone a foot away from his face and I still heard that. My face turn a deep red as Ichigo handed me the phone. "Hey-""JUIELT! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU ARE NOT HOME IN 10 MINUTES!" "I'm sorry I just… I'm with some friends is all clam down Knox your such a drama king." "Indeed just be home as soon as you can Juliet." My other bro, Aiden, said taking the phone from Knox. "Right thanks."

I stood up closing my phone. "Well I'll see you both tomorrow I guess?" Ichigo stood up, "I'll walk with you." "Ok thanks. Bye Rukia." She smirked at us, "Bye Juliet."

We walked to my house in silence, letting everything in the past hour pretty much sink in and take affect of us. Well, mostly me. When I opened the door, I got glommed and slipped so Knox basically tackled me with hugs. "I-Ichigo-o h-help-p!" I struggled to say as the dark blonde hugging me hugged even tighter. My light blonde haired sibling laughed, his murky gray eyes locking with Knox's light ones. Some sortta understand passed between them, it being a twin thing I guess, and they looked at Ichigo. "You. Told. Her." Ichigo waved his hands as both of them glared down at him. I sighed and stood up. "YOU MEAN BOTH OF YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!"

(AN: I know its short but I'll have yet another up tonight ;D. Check out my page for Bio's and other stories! Special thanks to **HichiShirosaki **being my first reviewer! XD XD XD )


	3. Your me and I'm you right, Queen?

(AN: Special thanks to **Hyde-chan (**Sorry if I spelled it wrong)! XD thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like it! COOKIES AND CAKE FOR YOU!

Ichigo: Lil Miss Rocker doesn't not own Bleach! Only Juliet and her INSANE! Bothers!

XThe-Rocker-GirlX- Tanks for the disclaimer Ichi-kun! I keep forgetting about that! ON WITH THE STORY!)

"Yes we knew. We didn't think it was necessary to bring to up considering you forgot A LOT of our life in the Soul Society." They reply now scared of my death glare. "Well it is a school night and I do believe Ichigo and you have curfew so say good night to your little boyfriend, you can eat, and go to bed." Aiden says in his usual forward manner. "IT'S HER FIRST BOYFRIEND DON'T PAYTRONIZE HER!" Knox screamed at Aiden. I sweat drop and scream, "ICHI-KUN'S MY BEST FRIEND SO JUST SHUT UP!" I looked over at poor Ichigo who was deadpanned and twitching. I took his sleeve and pushed him out the door. "Goodnight Ichigo. Thanks and I'm really sorry about them." He gave me a little smile and nodded. He started to walk off but right before he got out of site he threw his hand up and called back, "Night J-let!" I smile and go upstairs following Aiden's orders.

"Where am I?" I sat in a chair in a giant palace. An exact replica of me walked up smiling darkly. "Isn't it obvious, Queen? We're in your mindscape." She put a crown on my head and spun me around in the throne sending me into a swirling circle. "After that accident, I became you! I'm your Hollow side but you're me! I'm you! There no more Jane or Juliet! It's just too side to Juliet. Jane no longer exists!" When I stopped spinning, a mirror was in front of me. There she was smiling, and I felt myself smile. "After all. We're each other, Queen."

I jerked up panting and shaking. A hollow side, fused with my own soul? So I was half hollow? No, not half I basically WAS a Hollow. I got ready for school and tried to shake the awful feeling I had in my stomach. I was a hollow. Had I killed anyone? Was I evil was I good? Did I know another hollow like myself? Why did I have this feeling that I was missing something that was right in front of my face? I sigh as I walked up to school. That's when I heard a giant boom and blood freezing screams. Those screams, belonged to my brothers.


	4. The horse protects the Queen

"AIDEN KNOX!" I spin around out of the class. Our house was so close to the school I heard it, but very faintly. "Hawthorn-sama, where do you think your going!" I freeze in the doorway. I could pretty much feel Ichigo staring at me. I dashed off before either one of them could object.

***Ichigo POV* **

Where was she going? She just got here and she screams something about her brothers and runs off. I glance over at Rukia, who finally agreed to come to school after three weeks, she looks worried as she turns to me. "Ichigo it might be a Hollow. She doesn't know how to use her powers again she could get hurt or …or something even worse might decide to rear its ugly head and make her go haywire…" I stand up and I start to run out. "And where are you going?" "BATHROOM," I called back. _So King this girl must be kindda important huh? _Hichigo just had to talk now of all times. She's my friend leaves it at that. I retort but he just pressed even more. _Really, why haven't I meet her yet? _Let's hope she doesn't, I snap wishing he'd be quite. _We'll see about that King. I think I should take control to protect her now,_ Hichigo laughed wickedly and I felt him taking over.

***J-let's POV* **

By the time I reached the house, most of it was smoking and most of it was destroyed. I panicked what was I gonna do? I didn't have my weapon and Rukia was supposed to show me how to control my powers again this weekend. I kept going picking up a bent metal pipe. A giant mass turned around and when the smoke cleared I saw how awful it looked. It had a circus masquerade type mask for a face, its body a giant bunch of flab and massive limbs. And I saw him holding my unconscious brothers who were wounded and bleeding. "HEY UGLY, PUT MY BROTHERS DOWN AND FACE ME!" It made a weird laugh/snarl sound and dropped them. I gasp and twirl the pole with the sharp point facing out as I ran. It just swatted me aside and went to attack me from the pile of rubble I was laying in. I thrust the point up threw his stomach but he just laughed and flicked it aside. His huge foot kicked me back threw the remaining side of the only wall. I crash threw and felt a sharp pain on the side of my stomach. Right as it came at me, I saw a flash of black and I sword being thrust threw its mask. It disappeared and I sat there gripping my side. "I-Ichigo-o?" It was silent as I struggled to stand up. In one swift motion, he picked me up letting his bangs hide his eyes. "What about Knox and Aiden?" "They'll be fine, there wounds will disappear and I can't promise anything about the house but we need to get you fixed." "Your voice sounds different Ichi-kun…" I swiped his bangs away and gasped. Ichigo had his regular eye on the right, but on the left was different. The white of his eye was dark black and his irises were a bright yellow. I blinked, "Ichigo…?" He didn't say anything just looked down at me ad looked like he was having a very conflicting internal conflict. "Just rest okay?" I nod and fall asleep.


	5. Hichigo finally meets the Queen

"Did you tell her King?" A first voice asked. "What no of course not! Why would I tell her! You just stay here with her today while I go to school and get Rukia to help her!" The second voice yelled. I heard a door slam. The first voice sounded amused as it said, "As you wish King." I sat up groggily a good ten minutes after I heard this conversation. My side instantly hurt as I propped myself up. "What happened...AIDEN KNOX!" "Uh hey just calm down shish. Now I know why the King says you're a lot to handle! And we still have all day together!" I tried to stand but I stumbled. I waited to hit the floor but something wrapped around my waist and caught me. I opened my eyes to see a sturdy white arm in a pale robe holding me at least an inch or two off the ground. The guy holding me sighed, "This is gonna be a long day."

I spun my head around while this guy still held me. He was completely white with black nails and a sinister smile. His eyes, they were just like I saw on Ichigo. Looking at him again, he did look just like Ichigo. Even his spiked hair, which was just Ichi-kun's. my mouth gaped. Well, he didn't look like a threat, I kindda wanted to hug him. So I did. He gave me a weird look. "Well, Queen. I do believe this is the first time we've met." He set me down smiling a little less evil. "I'm Hichigo. Or Ichigo's hollow side. He let me out on two conditions. That'd I'd be good and watch you." "So you're babysitting me." He laughed a little. Okay I like him already, I thought smiling. "So what can we do?" I asked looking for my bag I kept with me at all times. "Well the others left but King said we have to stay here." "Oh. Well tell me Hichi, do you sing?" "What," he said looking at me like I just declared the end of the world. "Come on Hichi! Your gonna spend the day with me! We're gonna have to do something!" Hichigo just looked a little ticked. "Well? Lets go! If you don't have fun then I'll make you sing till you doo~!" He sighed, "Fine whatever."

***FF to nightfall* **

"So your Ichigo's Hollow side, kindda like to half's that make a whole? I get that." He snapped his head up, "Get what? You have a Hollow." "I AM a Hollow according to my most recent dreams…" He stared blankly at me as I looked down. "Hey Queen," I look up at him smirking, "I did have fun today if its worth it." I beam at him, "AWWW~! THANKS HICHI!" I hugged him and he shifted. Then the door burst open and Ichigo came in wide eyed. "WHATS GOIG ON!" Typical Ichigo. I run over and glomp his stomach as he stumbled sending us flying and crashing on our butts. "Hi Strawberry!" He pats my head, "Hi J-let. What'd you do today?" I pointed at Hichigo, "I forced Hichi to have fun!" "Hichigo can have fun? I never knew that…" "Bad Strawberry! Don't be mean to people!" "Your staying here again tonight until Rukia comes back to figure out what's blocking your powers and your "subsided hollow"." "She knows about that?" I ask feeling guilty I didn't tell Ichigo. "Yeah I-." "IM SORRY I DIDN'T TELL YOU! GOMENISAI!" I said frantically bowing to Ichigo. He gave me a small smile and pointed upstairs, "Go to bed. I need to talk to Hichigo." I hug him then ran over to Hichigo and hugged him. "I had fun today too Hichi!" I ran upstairs and fall asleep as soon as I hit the pillows.


	6. Mind scape and a beach promise

***Ichigo's House. 12:27 Third Person POV* **

Juliet sat up gasping for air. Just, a, dream…, she thought griping her head. "Nightmares again huh? You always had them when you stayed with us." Two voices said leaning in her window frame. She slowly looked over and when she spotted them she screamed, "WHAT THE HECK!" Juliet flipped off the bed ad took a defensive stance. The tall muscled red head with tattooed eye brows, Renji, looked at her confused. Rukia stepped down and sighed, "Well it is Juliet Renji…" Juliet's stance slacked when she saw her friend, "Ruk! I thought-." Ichigo and Hichigo busted in and both yelled, "JULIET WHATS GOING ON!" She rubbed her shoulder, "Well eh nothing we're all good now." Ichigo looked at them, "RENJI! Rukia." "Does he hate RenRen?" Juliet asked while Renji got a mad face and Rukia laughed. "She still remembers that gets you annoyed anyway!" Juliet bit back giggles but they made their way threw and Renji glared at the two laughing girls. Rukia stood straight up while Juliet jumped behind Ichigo. Juliet looked at Rukia, "Anyway to get my memories back?" Rukia nodded, "We all have to enter your mind scape with you. If we don't you could get lost." Juliet went complete serious, which very few saw her like. "No; I WILL be the only person going in. I'm sorry but I can't risk having anyone see/getting hurt by something up there…..." She trailed off and her expression became glassy. "Renji tell her that-." "Rukia, last time we went in there do you remember what happened! We barely got her out of there with her life!" Rukia threw her hands up, "Which is why we have to go with her!" Renji shouted, "We can't go with her it'd only in danger her LIFE Rukia! We can't risk having her KILLED!" They continued to argue while Juliet sat down and start thinking on how to get to her mind scape without then and fast while they were distracted. "I'll leave Hichigo out here so I can go in with her. That shouldn't be a problem. So let's go," Ichigo declared/volunteered. Juliet snapped her head up, "NO MEANS NO ICHIGO WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THAT!" "THAT IF LAST TIME YOU ALMOST GOT OUT ALIVE I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO GO IN WITH YOU… Uhhh… since you don't have your powers back yet and for protection." Renji looked at Ichigo, what is he trying to pull?  She went to protest yet again but Hichigo got the message from Ichigo and held her arms behind her back. Rukia gave her a Soul Pill and Ichigo quickly pressed his badge to his chest and went with her.

Juliet stopped kicking in Hichigo's arms and slowly started to slump over. He caught her and sat angst the wall holding her. At least until she wakes up. Then King'll try to kill me but ha-ha! He couldn't take me at all! He thought looking down at the now sleeping Juliet. Juliet and Ichigo had just arrived in her mind scape at the base of a castle. She sighed then started walking the other way. Ichigo looked at her, "Where are you going? The castle-." "-Is rigged to explode as soon as we go in. I'm very protective over my mind." Ichigo walked up next to her. "Right, so how about we fig where your real mind scape is." Juliet jumped over the side of a brick wall. "Its right here comes on." They saw a giant ocean with cherry blossom and palm trees blowing everywhere. She peacefully closed her eyes, "Is too pretty huh? I love the beach…" Ichigo looked down at her, "Well uh how about we go when we get back. All of us; even Chad and Orihime and Tatsuki." She looked up at him with sparkly eyes, "R-really!" Ichigo blushed a little, "Yeah sure J-let." She busted out in a wide grin. "Even Hichigo and Renji?" "No…" She poked him, "Awwww. Okay fine if that's what you wantta think…" He just looked at her while she ran over to the water. "Something's drawing me to it! Trust me I'm not going by will! Come after me in two minutes if I'm not-." She submerged while he blink and ran after her. Until the ocean grew a thick layer of ice over the top.


	7. Juliet's mind scape

Back at Ichigo's, Juliet's skin started to feel like ice. Hichigo looked down at her. Her skin almost became as cold as his, but that wasn't normal for Soul Reaper, Vizard, human what ever Juliet was. Wait, he thought, do I feel… worried about her? Worried I don't have feelings! I have instincts! But yet why do I feel concerned for her! 

Back in Juliet's mind scape she was pounding the glass, trying to get out. Something latched around her ankles and wrapped up to her thighs and started to pull her down. Ichigo sliced the surface with ease, "JULIET! HANG ON!" He caught her wrists and pulled up as hard as he could. The ice suddenly melted and they both fell threw. Ichigo swam them both to shore. Juliet was hurdled together shivering. Ichigo looked at her, "What was that?" She rubbed her arms, "What ever I feel outside when I'm in here happens outside my mindscape too. And vise versa, I must've got cold or something." Ichigo stood up. Placing her o his back he kept walking. "Well let's go find your core so we can get out of here. You have it rigged so much I'm surprised we haven't blown up yet." She buried her face in the back of his shirt, "I won't let it hurt us Ichi-kun. I mostly have it under control." He glances back at her. She sounds like a kid when I scold her, just J-let being her I suppose.  That's when Ichigo heard…, do I feel… worried about her? Worried I don't have feelings! I have instincts! But yet why do I feel concerned for her! Ichigo growled inside his head, "Knock it off Hichigo." Hichigo sounded surprised, you heard that? But your in her mindscape not ours. Ichigo shrugged, "I still heard you." Ichigo could feel his hollow side smirking, Sokay King, Queen here will get bored eventually and when I take over, I'll be King. 

"J-let you okay?" The scene had changed to a forest and Juliet wet rigid beside Ichigo. She bent down, "I feel it, like a hum. It's down there I know it is." Ichigo looked blank, "Well how do we get it out?" Juliet took his sword, "With…Zangetsu? Is that what you called it?" He stiffly nods as Juliet takes it by the hilt and thrusts it down to the earth to where just the handle was showing. The ground started shaking and cracked open, splitting the apart with Zangetsu returning to Ichigo. "JUMP J-LET!" She turns pale but back up and jumps over, barley missing the ledge. She slipped and Ichigo jerk her up. The stumble backwards and Juliet felt relived. Ichigo sighed with his friend sitting on his stomach, "Why do I keep saving you today?" She gave a tired laugh as they stood up and she started to feel dizzy. "Ichigo-."

She started to fall back as lightning flashed behind her, striking her wrists. Ichigo was forced back into his room with the others. As she fell back in her mindscape she jolted up in the room. Arms restrained her from falling and she turned back.

***Juliet's POV* **

I jerked up, feeling the electricity run threw my body. I felt arms wrap around me and hold me back. "Clam. Down." I turn to see Renji and when I see his face, memories fold my mind but only ones he's in. Fuzzy memories but their there. "RENREN!" I get out in all the excitement and hug him so tight I know I'm cutting off his breathing and circulating. "I really thought I out lived that name." He chocks out prying me off. One memory comes back full force. Me sitting in a jail cell with Renji saying, "I told you not to call me that." I laugh which must've made me look crazy I'm sure. I turn to Rukia who's cautiously studying me. I blink once twice as more memories resurface. I snicker between, "I didn't mean to get thrown in jail. I just thought it was an f-funny nickname." And I bust out laughing. I look at Ichigo and say, "Strawberry." "Just be glad I saved you so many times today or you wouldn't be here." I recoil at this. Hichigo wraps one arm around my shoulders, "Sokay Juliet. The Kings just being grumpy. Come on we'll go downstairs."


	8. Ichigo's Mod Soul! Part 1!

I sulk into class. I threw my stuff down and just sat there for a moment. After getting my memory back, I would blank out, recover a memory, and come back. Tatsuki and Orihime were waving their hands in my face. "Hey Earth to J-let!" Tatsuki shouted in my ear. Orihime shook my shoulders. I bob my head and come back, "Hey sorry guys. I just have a really bad headache its killing me." I walk over to the window and sit on the window seal. "Hey J-let that's not safe." Chad says to me in his usual tone. I swing my feet and laugh, "Don't worry I'm fine it's not like someone's gonna pop up behind me right?" Keigo shakes his head, "Man she always knows how to keep herself in trouble." I get a vein, "Yeah just like you huh?" He sulks and I could just picture a little 'Victory' sign over my own head. I keep swinging my feet and then I hear a voice behind me, "Hey what'd I miss?"

I turn around, "Ichigo? We're three stories up what do you think your doing!" "Just coming to class." "Yeah but how'd you do it?" I ask amazed a bit. He gives a smile, "How? I jumped you saw me." I shrug, "Well err okay I suppose…" I slip jumping down. "Okay Ow! That hurt." Tatsuki hauls me up, "Chad told you to be careful J-let." I sigh and then laugh, "Yeah sorry guys. Ha-ha!" Ichigo blinks, "Hey J-let?" I brush myself off and look over at him, "Yeah what's up?" He takes my hands and hauls me out the window with him. He smiles brightly, "Come on!" My eyes widen and I freak a little. "Ichi-kun you know I-I'm afraid of heights!" The others are whispering and freaking out when he hops the roof and slides over the rail, taking me with him.

"Okay alright what is up with you today Mr. Vigilante! You're supposed to be HIDING your powers smart one!" He smiles and I put my hands on my hips, "And you're smiling an awful lot I'm lucky to get like two smiles out of you a MONTH! I… ugh!" Ichigo hugs me, "I'm sorry did I make you mad?" I blink, "Ichi-kun what's up with you today?" "J-LET!" I turn away to look up, "Rukia?" She runs over and shoves her hand I my face. I feel weak for a second then I see myself in the school's uniform lying on the ground. "My form! YES I'M BACK BABY I'M BACK!" I fist pump jumping up and down. Then I see two Ichigo's. Not like his hollow half like TWO of him. Expect one's in their uniform and one's in robes. I blink then hold my head, "Rrrriigghhhttt! A mod soul correct?" Ichigo looks at me, "And a defective one at that we have to stop him!" We jump over them rail and I think 'Man I better get a mod too I need one.'


End file.
